Eyes Tinged With Red
by Ms. Mumpsimus
Summary: Kanda is the young fledgling of the oldest vampire in history, Allen Gerhardus Walker.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I own none of these characters.

**Warning/s:** This is a challenge fic and it'll be M for a reason, kiddies.

† † † † †

/** The Pharaoh's Advisor and the Girl with No Heart**/

**1400 BCE**

"Sire, the construction of Luxor temples are now commencing."

A man as white as floating clouds smiled. "Are the sandstones enough?"

"Yes. The slaves are continuously collecting them from Gebel el-Silsila."

The man's gently smile grew wider. "Please give my sincere gratitude to the King, Manaselo."

Manaselo sweat dropped as he stared at the beautiful man sitting on the king's most treasured guest room. He swallowed as he took his eyes away from him. "T-The Pharaoh actually wishes to talk to you, Sire," he said knowing fully what that means.

The man was truly an epitome of beauty. With his opaque complexion, he immediately caught the King's interest when he first laid his eyes on him. He was an intelligent man, the most intelligent advisor their kingdom had seen since the Pharoah's cousin died five years ago. The man had been a great asset to their kingdom since he came here a year ago. The people, even the slaves, showed an undeniable reverence and aspiration towards him and he, the King's direct servant, wasn't an exception.

But it was a sin to lust over the King's property and –

"The King?"

"Y-Yes, Sire."

The man smiled again. "I understand. I'll be on my way then, Manaselo."

"Please t-take care, Sire."

"I will."

The long, white robe he wore glided on the ground as he walked away and Manaselo stood, frozen on his place as he watched the graceful man disappear.

With trembling hands, he reached out on his manhood and gripped it with all his might.

In his mind, he imagined those gray eyes under him, writhing in pleasure as he took him. His hands were roaming everywhere on that gorgeous and scrawny body, exploring everything there was to him.

He bit his lips as he started sweating.

He imagined his high pitched moans echoing in his ears, driving him madder than ever.

How he wished he could have him right then and there.

† † † † †

"My Lord," Allen greeted as the guard opened the enormous entrance to the Pharaoh's chamber.

"Took you long enough. Is my chamber's that far?" The most powerful man on the land smiled as he watched his advisor slowly sauntered towards his throne. "I didn't see you in the dining hall this morning. Why is that?"

"My apologies, My Lord," the man bowed before Pharaoh. "I was not feeling well this morning so I decided to sleep the entire sunrise away. I hope the Lord will forgive me for missing the feast."

The King's eyebrows creased upon hearing his explanation. "You're not feeling well?" he asked, his voice was tinge with concern. "Why didn't you say so? And why didn't anyone tell me about this?" he angrily looked around him and the other advisors cringed, shaking in fright.

The man in white robe immediately pacified the raging King. "It was merely a headache, My Lord. I'm feeling quite alright already after drinking the medicine Luella prepared for me." Luella was his maid and the one attending to his needs while he was staying here.

"Luella? Who's Luella?" the King asked, bewildered.

"It's my maid, my Lord."

"You call a _servant _by her name?"

"Yes, my Lord."

"I do not permit it," the King gritted his teeth, aghast by what he learned. "_We _do not call them by their names."

The advisor almost smiled to himself.

The king said 'we' pertaining to the noble bloods in the land.

He began to speak. "I am not of a noble blood, my Lord and –"

"You are my advisor!" _and you are mine! _The young King almost added. "Being my highest advisor gives you an even higher position than being just a man with a noble blood!"

The man bowed deeper. "I truly apologize, my Lord. It will not happen again."

The Pharaoh calmed his heart. "I accept your apology but I'll let you know that I won't permit this servant to live anymore."

The man's eyes glinted as he opened them for a while. "Yes, My Lord."

The King's eyes softened and he immediately send away the people in the chamber and ordered the guards to not open the door until he said so.

"Come here," he said, almost whispering.

The man in white robe slowly marched towards the King and dropped on his knees in front of the throne. "I truly apologize for my insolent behavior, my Lord –"

"Shhh..." the king shook his head as he silently ordered the man to stand and sat on his legs. "Come here, my beautiful Allen..." he said, his eyes were muddled with passion and ardor. "Please don't make me wait anymore."

Allen slowly placed his lithe body in front of the King. "Anything for you, my Lord..." With skillful hands, he slowly removed the only thing that hindering the Pharaoh to devour him like a quarry. The silky garment of the robe slowly glided on his pasty skin as it made its way on the floor.

The Pharaoh swallowed as his whole body trembled in want.

"Beautiful... You're so beautiful..." he muttered.

† † † † †

The next morning, the news of the execution spread in the whole kingdom like wildfire.

"Luella will be executed!"

"What happened?"

"The Pharaoh wasn't pleased that the girl was too familiar with his advisor!"

Allen who was watching the whole scene below remained passive in his chamber. The death of the girl was inevitable. He knew that even though the King favored him more than anyone, an insolent request such as helping a mere servant would put his plans off. He didn't want to anger the Pharaoh and impede the built of the Luxor temples. It was, after all, under his request that the Pharaoh started building them.

Allen had no choice.

Well, he did, actually, but that would be superfluous.

Besides, saving the girl would be utterly unnecessary... he eyed the girl who was about to be beheaded with expressionless face and he didn't even cringed when the sharp blade struck her neck.

In an instant, Luella was dead. The executioner carved out her heart and offered it to the Gods as per their tradition.

Allen closed his eyes and the window where he was watching.

He needed sleep.

He would need enough strength for his work to be done later.

† † † † †

A man in the shadows glided inside the lower yard catacombs where people in the inferior caste in the society were laid to rest. He was looking for something and he smiled when he saw a newly buried tomb near the entrance.

The soil on top of it was still fresh.

He lifted the heavy lid of the box made of rocks and soil like it was nothing and gaped at severed neck of the dead girl inside. On her chest was a gaping wound where her heart was resting when she was still alive. The heart was missing but the man was more interested in the mislaid head.

He closed his eyes, feeling the surrounding beating inside his mind. After a few seconds of concentrating, he found what he was looking in a nearby swamp. The head was lifted in the air by an unknown force and traveled inside the catacomb where her body was laid like it was searching for it.

The man smiled as he offered his hands and the head slowly placed itself on the outstretched limbs.

He smiled a fond smile.

The girl's face, contrary to her fate that morning, was serene and idyllic.

"Come back to me," the man whispered as he placed the head on the neck and lifted the body. Slowly, he sunk his teeth on her neck and bit it. The blood tasted sour now because of the time interval of her death but he paid it no heed.

He gently laid the body on the tomb again and waited.

The girl's eyes slowly moved.

Her hands twitched.

Her facial expression changed.

And after a few minutes, she opened her eyes and stared at her Creator, the man she served when she was still alive.

And now, she would make sure to stay by his side forever or at least as long as he would allow her to stay beside him...

The man, now sitting on one of the tombs, chuckled as if hearing her thoughts.

"Don't be dramatic," he said, chuckling.

_I am not being dramatic, Master_, she thought, smiling. She still couldn't move her body well. Her whole body was stiff, her neck hurts like hell, and her hands, though now twitching, were practically still rigid.

"You'll be able to move after a few hours. Just give your new body enough time."

_Are you okay?_ she asked, worried about the blood he gave her. She didn't know why, but suddenly, she understood perfectly what had he done to her. It was like his memories and knowledge were now flowing, too, inside her. She thought she would have hated him for it but she didn't.

She didn't.

The man kindly smiled. "Don't worry. I'm just a little nauseated. I'll be fine after a few minutes."

The blood transfusion was never a good thing for old vampires like him. But it needed to be done, that he perfectly knew.

"I'm sorry you had to experience that." Sadness and even a tinge of regret was coating the man's eyes as he spoke the words. "I know I should have tried to coax the king to stop the execution the moment he declared it but... I didn't because –"

_You simply have no choice. _The girl smiled as she understood the tone the man was using over her.

Regret, huh.

She already knew how kind the man could be but to regret something like _this..._

_Besides, _she added, still smiling, _I asked for this. _

The man chuckled sadly. "You can only say that now because you haven't lingered long enough to understand the consequences of this act."

_Do you want me to regret becoming like this?_

The man shook his head. "No, of course not, But..."

_Then that's enough. _The girl closed her eyes, breathing deeper, feeling the new life that had been given her for the second time. It might be a sin to other people, returning like this, but she didn't care.

The important thing was she came back again and this time, the two of them wouldn't be separated again.

The only human who valued her life more than her parents and sister valued her.

"So... welcome back, I guess," he said after a while and grinned. "How do you feel now?" He looked at the girl's chest wound and suddenly, he became distressed by the fact that her once beating hear won't be beating anymore. Not that she would need that now... still, a beating hear was what makes a human, human...

She moved his lips to form a smile. _I'm feeling great, Master._

The man shook his head. He placed his hand on her hair and gently ruffled it. "Call me Allen, Luella. Just like you always did before."

† † † † †

_I know I still so many stories to finish but well, this was just begging to be written. You'll see Kanda next chapter and well, Lavi, too, and the usual people in Allen's life. This idea came to life when I watched Vassalord this morning... and yesh. I was bitten. XD How long this story will be? I've no idea. But I already know the ending so probably a lot shorter than what you are imagining right now. By now, you guys should know that I update irregularly. I only write when I feel like it and if I pushed myself to produce a chapter, I smolder my brain. In short, updates will be irregular._

_*I deleted this story last April 24 (a few seconds after I posted it. Insane, right?) for personal reasons. Sorry for the ruckus._


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I own none of these characters.

† † † † †

**/Returning Home/**

**1998 September**

"I was fired, man." A man in his early twenties complained to his friend as they walked home that evening. "I mean, it wasn't all my fault, you know? That bitch was practically begging me to take her and I just did what I think was right."

"You fucked her senseless in the middle of your work, yes, I know. Now, shut up, Lavi," Kanda Yuu growled as he tapped on his phone.

"What are you doing?"

Kanda glared at him. "You're getting stupider each day, you know that? Texting, what else?!"

"You?" Lavi stared at him like he was eating a snake and laughed. "The great Kanda Yuu is replying to his father?"

"How did you know it was my old man?"

"Duh. Green light, dude." Lavi pointed out his phone glowing with – indeed – green light.

"Fuck off," he hissed and continued what he was doing before he was interrupted by the red haired monkey.

"Is that more important than me, Yuu-chan?"

"Anything is more important than you, moron. And do not call me that or I'll kill you."

"You always say that but look at me, I'm still alive."

"Just shut up, alright?"

Lavi sighed as he zipped his lips for the meantime.

He wondered what his best friend was talking about with his father...

Before he could even think of an answer, Kanda started to run like he was being chased by thousands of hounds.

"O-Oi!" he shouted but it was already too late. He was already gone.

He scratched his head.

Well, expect Kanda to do something ridiculous like that.

† † † † †

_He'll arrive today. pls do not 4get, Yuu-kun._

Kanda ran like Satan himself was chasing him.

_He's here! _He thought as excitement coursed right through his body, making him trembled in anticipation.

Well, it's about time. He had been gone for far too long and Kanda was beginning to get impatient. It had been six years already... Kanda could still remember the promise he made him say that night.

He never forgot.

Kanda clenched his teeth, smirking.

_It's time to honor your words, Allen._

† † † † †

Allen looked around, feeling nostalgic. The place was still the same as he left it two years ago. Nothing changed. Well, not much. There were, he noticed, a few additional puppies in the neighborhood, a few cats, and a loud parrot hanged outside the house he lived when he was here. There was a new tenant and Allen couldn't help the dismay he felt. He was kind of hoping to live in that humble house again for the last time but...

"Allen-sama."

Allen winced.

"C-can you not call me that, Lena-chan?" He turned around to his companion and smiled. "You're making it sound like you're my servant–"

"But I_ am_ your servant, Allen-sama."

Allen sighed. "No... you're n-not, Lenalee..."

The girl's face ashen with anguish. "I-I am not?"

Allen was trapped between two hard rocks. "You're not my servant," he said, breathing deeply.

"T-Then what I am to you? I have been serving you all this time, Master! I am yours! Did I do something wrong? Why are you –"

"_Luella_."

The girl stiffened as she heard her real name. He watched as those gentle gray eyes slowly turned into deep crimson, the color of blood. Her senses heightened, agitation slowly crept onto her body. It had been so long since she saw him like this.

His creator, the most beautiful creature in the world...

"_Listen to me, Luella."_

_Yes, master._

"_You're not my servant."_

_Yes, master._

"_You're my friend. And I'll be deeply hurt if you don't consider me as one."_

Lenalee blinked, breaking away from the trance. "M-Master?"

Allen was smiling at her. "You heard me right. Really, after all this time, you don't even know that?"

Lenalee was too stunned to move and tears started to well up in her eyes.

Allen chuckled. He opened his arms. "Come here, Lenalee," he called.

Lenalee sobbed as those arms enveloped her small body.

Allen embrace wasn't warm like that of a normal human but for Lenalee, his very existence had more than enough warmth to fill her ageless soul.

† † † † †

Kanda barged open the door, panting. He looked around, searching for that familiar lithe figure inside. He gritted his teeth.

"Allen!" he shouted.

There was no one in the house.

Was his father playing a bad joke on him?

He repeated calling his name again and again, but no white haired man ever showed up.

Kanda cursed as he bolted away from his apartment. He dialed his father's number, ready to blow up.

When the old man picked up his phone, Kanda screamed his name as loud as he could.

"ARE YOU FUCKING WITH ME, OLD MAN?! YOU SAID HE WAS HERE, YOU DAMN CROTCHETY FOX!"

"_Crotchety? You call Tiedoll-san crotchety? You never change, Kanda-kun."_

Kanda blinked. "A-Allen?"

"_Yes, speaking."_

"Y-you really came?"

"_Yes."_

Kanda's eyes turned to slits. Allen's voice... it was still the same as before – gentle, kind – and it was pissing him off.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING THERE?!" A nearby cat crossing the street hissed, startled by his raging voice. "Didn't I already tell you? You have to greet me first!"

The voice on the other line chuckled. "_What? Like a servant would do to his master?"_

Kanda raised his chin. "Damn right."

Allen sighed. _"You're still the same, Kanda-kun."_

"I already told you, didn't I? I would _never_ change, Allen," he said, his voice was full of conviction. "What I want yesterday, I still yearn today."

Suddenly, the other line became eerily quiet.

"Allen? Allen? Oi, Allen?!"

Kanda's nostrils flared up.

"DAMN IT, ALLEN WALKER! YOU DARE HUNG UP ON ME?! CHEEKY BASTARD!"

† † † † †

"What did he say, Allen-kun?" Tiedoll, who just came from the kitchen to fetch his chamomile tea, asked.

"He said he missed me," Allen smiled at the kind old man. "And that he couldn't wait to see me." He helped Tiedoll set the cups on the small table and uttered his thanks. "Your tea is as lovely as ever, sir."

Tiedoll laughed.

"Whatever my son said over the phone, the truth is, he definitely missed you, Allen-kun."

A light blush crept on Allen's face as he smiled. "I missed him, too, Tiedoll-san."

The old man was about to carry the tray to the kitchen when he turned around as if remembering something. "What about that young lady I saw earlier? Is she your companion?"

"She is distant relative. We are travelling together now," Allen answered. He carefully weaved the story inside his head to avoid suspicion to arise. He was, after all, known here as a loner – someone with no family.

Tiedoll smiled. "I'm happy you found her."

Allen just nodded, smiling. "Indeed."

Both of them cringed when they heard a loud banging on the door.

Allen shrugged his shoulders and picking up the teacup in front of him.

"He's here," Tiedoll said, amused. "That was fast. Last time I asked him to visit me, it almost took him half a day to get in here. Sometimes I wonder what I did wrong in my past life to deserve this."

"I can imagine your woe, sir."

"You've no idea."

† † † † †

"ALLEN! OI! I KNOW YOU'RE THERE!"

Kanda bit his lips in irritation. He banged the closed door again, not caring for the strange stares he was getting from the neighborhood. He didn't fucking care about what they would think of him. He just wanted to see that blasted man.

"ALLEN!"

Kanda was almost hit when the door suddenly swung opened.

"Fuckin' shit –"

"I'll skewer your tongue if you continue swearing like that, I swear." It was Allen and he was looking as stern as ever.

Kanda smirked. "I'd love to see you try, Moyashi."

The white haired man sighed, as if surrendering. "Get inside. And wipe that annoying smirk on your face or I'll personally do that."

Kanda smugly followed the man inside his father home. "I know you missed my smirks so I'll display them all day today."

"You wish." Allen muttered under his breath, not really minding. This, for some reason, pissed Kanda even more.

"Where have been you been?" he asked, instead of whining about Allen's nonchalant way of talking to him... as if he had already forgotten about what happened six years ago. He badly wanted to ask him, right here, right now, about the reason of his return. _Is it because of me? Did you come back because you remembered your promise two years ago?_ And a lot, lot more.

Kanda clenched his fists.

There was just so much he didn't know and it was making him fucking stressed.

Allen shrugged his shoulders. "Thailand. Vietnam. Cambodia. Philippines. Nepal... there's a lot more but I've already lost count."

"Hn."

"So, how's your study?"

Kanda grudgingly 'tsk'. "Why the sudden interest?"

"If you don't want to talk about it, then I won't force you. You're probably failing your subjects anyway..." Allen muttered the last sentence but it was still loud enough for him to hear it.

Indignant, Kanda flared up. "'The fuck are you talking about?!"

Allen turned around, looking innocently at him. "Did I say something offensive?"

Kanda was closed to blowing off Allen's head when his father appeared out of nowhere.

"Nice to see you again, Yuu-chan."

Kanda clicked his tongue in irritation. "Do not call me that, old man."

He saw Allen glared at him from a corner. "Watch your manner, young man," he said, his voice was poisonous it was almost hilarious.

Kanda almost laughed. So, Allen was still the same stuck up prick he was before...

"Fine. Sorry," he muttered insincerely, almost smirking. This made his old man laughed much to his irritation and when he turned his face to see Allen, he almost cringed when he saw the usual gentle white haired mannglaring sharply at him like he was about to slice him up and serve his little pieces on a silver platter.

"I'M SORRY, ALRIGHT!" he immediately said, jumping away from the white haired man. "Che... can't even get a joke," he mumbled irritatingly. They continued walking until they reach the large veranda of the house where his mother used to have her tea every morning when she was still alive.

Well, at least according to his father.

Kanda didn't even know what the woman looked like when she was still alive.

† † † † †

"I'm off to the grocery store." Tiedoll smiled at the two of them before leaving the house. Allen offered his help but the man insisted that he stayed; his eyes were darting back to his son.

In the end, the two of them were left in the awkward stillness of the room.

Kanda was the first to break the thickening silence.

"Why did you come back?" he asked, his eyes were staring directly at the television in front of him.

"Visiting," Allen answered nonchalantly.

Kanda gritted his teeth. He turned to Allen, ready to smack the hell out of him, only to find him sitting on the other side of the room. "'The hell..." He didn't even sense him moved!

"So, how are you?" Allen asked. He seemed amuse in the fact that Kanda was seething with irritation and he was the one making him irritated.

"Why are you sitting so far?" Kanda scowled.

"Precaution."

"What for?"

Allen just shrugged his shoulders. "Can you just answer my question?"

"You didn't even answer mine. Why the hell should I answer yours?"

Allen raised his eyebrow. "I already answered you."

In an instant, Kanda was already in front Allen, pinning him down.

"You're fucking with me. 'Visiting, my ass!"

Allen laid unmoving under the young man.

Kanda's eyes turned to slits. "Unfortunately for you, I did not forget. There's no way I would."

The white haired man remained silent, unmoving, and it was royally pissing Kanda off. But then again, Allen had always been like this. It was frustrating that he only sees him as a child...

Then, his eyes focused on the pale face before him. Those gray eyes... they were still as captivating as ever.

He hovered his lips on Allen's ears and muttered, "Change me now," before sinking his teeth on the yielding flesh.

Allen's eyes widened, their colors were rapidly turning into thick red. His whole body trembled, remembering the taste of blood in his tongue and throat.

_No!_

Allen immediately grabbed Kanda's shoulder and turned him over on his back. Growling, he stared at the foolish kid, panting, his eyes were alternating to his original eye color to deep crimson as he fought the powerful urge inside him.

To his surprise, Kanda extend his arms and before he could evade, the kid had him wrapped in his feeble arms, his nose buried on his neck.

Allen sweated, shuddering. Fear started to gnaw him from the inside, making him unable to think logically.

If Kanda was an enemy, he could have easily sent him to the afterlife – if there was something like that for the likes of him.

"Shhh... It's alright. I got you." Kanda muttered, giving him soothing circles on his back like he was a helpless kid. Allen started to relax, his eyes that were darting back and forth two different colors turned gray again. He started leaning more and more to the warm body pressed on him, his eyes slowly closing despite himself. After a few minutes, Allen was completely out and Kanda smiled as he cradled the limp body of the man.

After a while, Kanda let his eyes close as his mind darted far away – to that time when he first met the peculiar man named Allen Walker.

† † † † †


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I own none of these characters.

**/The Six Year-old Promise /**

**PART 1**

† † † † †

**1991 December**

It was snowing again. Kanda looked up in the sky and rubbed his hands together. The cold was beginning to get painful. Well, wearing just a shirt in this bat-shit crazy weather would freeze anyone. He should be on his way home now but he knew he couldn't leave without knowing what would happen to the small puppy he had been guarding in a small alley.

Kanda heard low whines and immediately crouched on the freezing ground. He watched as the puppy squirm inside his thick coat as if he was still cold. "You already have my coat, stupid..." he muttered. He patted the figure underneath muttering the words 'it's okay' and 'you'll be alright' even though he knew it was pretentious.

If only he could bring the dog in their house...

His father was a single parent who had asthma since time immemorial and bringing furry friends home would result to sneezing and breathing problems for the old man.

As much as he hated his father's constant interfering in his life – _don't do that, don't eat that, do this, do that_ – he didn't want him to be sick. And though he doesn't say it, he loved his father very much.

Kanda didn't know when the awkwardness between the two of them started to grow though but maybe part of it was because of the fact that they both had no woman in their lives.

His mother died when giving birth to him and his father brought him up alone. Kanda knew how hard it was juggling work and raising a brusque son like him. That's why he tried so hard to be independent. By time he was seven years old, he could already bathe alone, tie his own shoes, and clean his room.

Maybe that was when it all started.

Kanda looked above, cursing the snow falling on his face and wonder if he could bring the puppy to Lavi's house but he immediately castigated himself. Lavi couldn't even take care of himself. How was he supposed to take care of this pup? Kanda shook his head, frustrated. He had to think fast or else, he would be completely frozen here in this alley. He was already thinking of bringing the pup home (he could place him temporarily at their backyard without his father knowing) when something shaded him from the onslaught of snow. Kanda looked up and saw the gentlest smile he had ever seen in his entire life.

"Aren't you cold?" the stranger holding an umbrella asked.

Kanda noticed the white hair and frowned.

"Who are you?" he gruffly asked. He had no time to strangers.

The white haired man laughed. "You're an interesting kid." He looked down and saw the puppy that Kanda had been shielding with his body. "What have you got there?"

Kanda snarled. "It's none of your business, mister. And you didn't answer my question: Who are you? You're not from around here." Kanda knew. He knew almost everyone in this village and this man was a stranger. He didn't trust strangers.

"I'm impressed," the man chuckled. "I'm new here. I recently boarded an apartment near the river."

Near the river? It was near their place! But it didn't answer his question. Kanda gritted his teeth.

"WHO ARE YOU?"

"Oh, I'm so sorry. I'm Allen Walker."

Kanda suspiciously eyed the man and 'tsk'ed'. "Whatever."

"So, what's your name?"

"You don't have to know."

The man blinked. "Eeh... But I told you my name.."

Kanda raised his eyebrows. "So?"

"So, you have to tell me yours. Isn't that the social protocol?"

"As you can see, I am not a person who follows social protocols." Kanda glanced at the man and saw him titling his head like a damn naive puppy! Damn this man!

"I don't understand," he said.

Kanda hissed. "I don't care just fuck off!"

The man looked like he was offended but Kanda didn't care. He was too cold to freaking mind every moron in this village.

"You're trembling. Are you alright?"

_No, I am not! I am happily trembling! IDIOT!_ "I'm fine."

"You don't look like you're fine, Kanda-kun."

Kanda's ears perked up. He scowled at the man. "How did you know my name? Are you a stalker?"

The man was fast to deny his accusations. "No! I-I am not... Actually, I heard the owner of the bakery shop call you that a while ago..."

And that was almost an hour ago.

Kanda bit his lips.

Damn... of all shitty things to happen to him... He just had to be followed by a freaking eerie stalker!

Allen began to be fidgety. "I-I'm sorry. I hope I don't sound too creepy."

_Too late. _ Kanda scoffed.

"Y-you see, I'm not doing anything particularly important today and I've finished unpacking my things in the apartment. I tried walking outside but then it was just tad too cold this morning. I was about to turn back when I saw you. I thought you're seriously gonna be sick walking in snow like this without an umbrella. Then, I saw you tended on this little puppy and I wonder if I could offer you help because you're seriously trembling in cold."

What the fuck.

This man was seriously scaring the fucking hell out of him.

Was he a pervert?

Kanda shook his head.

It might be just his overly zealous imagination.

He faced the white haired stalker as he put his hands on his hips. He tried to be intimidating but being a few inches short than the man had its own pitfalls. "Do you wanna really help?" he asked.

The man in front of him... sparkled?! Kanda closed his eyes and rubbed them. When he opened them again, the man was not glowing anymore. What the hell was that?

"Really?" the man exclaimed.

"Uh-uh."

"What should I do?" Now, he looked like a puppy with his tail wiggling back and forth on his back.

Kanda crouched and lifted the box where the puppy and his coat were resting and elevated him to the man's face. "Adopt him."

Blink. Blink.

"You want me to _what_?"

"Adopt him."

Allen looked at the fur of ball. "It's a 'she'."

Kanda snarled, nearly blushing.

"Are you adopting him or not?!"

Allen looked like he was being forced to eat dirt. He looked back at the creature inside the box whose head was now exposed for them to see.

He was having a mild convulsion and he couldn't even laugh.

He, an almost 1000-year-old vampire, had been asked by a human kid to adopt a dog.

It was almost funny, coming from his supposedly snack that afternoon. He intended to sip a little from the brat, and played a little submissive to make him feel he was in control of the situation when the kid asked him the bizarre favor.

His inner self raised one eyebrow and scoffed.

A monster, such as himself, caring for an animal?

Ridiculous.

But he was really hungry... And Lenalee wouldn't come back for another five hours – tops.

Allen swallowed as he squished his manly pride for a few ounces of blood!

_Damn it!_

"O-Okay! I'll adopt him..." he said, surrendering. The light on the kid's eye lit and Allen knew he would regret this later if he was already full.

"No backsies, alright?" the kid huffed, seemingly proud of himself.

Allen ineptly smiled, "Yeah, no 'backsies'."

The kid handed him the box containing the puppy. "Here you go. Take care of him."

The boy was about to walked away from Allen when the wind suddenly turned colder than before.

"What the –" were the last words of the kid before blackness consumed.

Allen gently plopped the puppy's box on the ground again as he grabbed the limp body of the kid. Allen began salivating upon the now perfectly exposed neck of the human. He gently caressed the skin, feeling the elasticity of it before he hover his lips and teeth on top of it.

_Don't worry, you'll be alright, _he thought as he sank his fangs on the neck and gently sipped the lavish blood in it. Allen closed his eyes at the smell and taste of the pungent blood as it filled his nose and throat. His fingers began to crack and his body convulsed at the newly found strength. How long had it been since he last feed on a human?

Almost a year...

It was careless of him to travel that long without drinking any potent blood.

He didn't really have to directly drink from a human like this, because first of all, it was downright dangerous to corner someone and directly drink from him/her not to mention people who had potent blood were harder to find. Blood packs were much easier to obtain nowadays but Allen disliked the coldness of it in his throat. Not that he had other choice but in times like this, he would make exceptions for himself. He would indulge himself once or twice a year to drink directly from humans.

Allen forcefully snapped himself from the feeding frenzy and looked down on his victim. He looked pale but he would recover his natural color for a few hours.

Allen licked the pierced wounds, hoping his heeling control were still as good as before.

He cursed when the wounds he licked didn't even change. It was swollen and red and downright ugly. The wounds should be healing by its own by now. Instead, purple bruises started to appear around the wound! Allen panicked when the kid started to groan, his eyelashes were quivering – a sign that he was about to wake up!

_Damn! Too soon!_ The spell should be effective for at least three hours! An hour hadn't even passed yet!

What the heck was happening?

"Ngggghhh..." the kid grunted and Allen almost dropped him on the floor. He had to hide the kid for a while now. Maybe he should knock him out again? Allen shook his head, castigating himself. That would kill the kid for sure. He had to do something about the blasted wound on his neck before he finally woke up.

Allen heard a tiny whine and he almost groaned in frustration when he saw the puppy slowly getting out from the box.

"Hey –! No~~ don't!" With a final huff, the small, fury creature managed to free himself and was now running towards him.

"Arf!" Allen knew it was intended to be a loud bark but a low yelp was all she managed much to Allen's amusement. Well, he would be if not for the limp body in his arm.

He really had to hide him first... He was about to carry the kid (he was bloody heavy!) to his shoulders when the puppy circled his feet, tangling his long tail on them, almost tripping the white haired vampire.

"Oi! Are you trying to kill this kid?" he shouted albeit almost muted, afraid he would really wake up the pompous boy.

"Nhhnnn..." whined the pup as her ears folded on her eyes.

_Shit._"I don't really like dogs, you know?" he said as he cooped the small creature and placed him in his bag. Its head popped out for air. "I like cats better."

"Arf!"

"Yes, yes... you're cute. Fine. That was already established minutes ago."

"Arf!"

"No. Don't push your luck. You're not going to lick–!"

Slurpppp~

But it was already too late. His face was now so drenched.

Allen huffed in distress.

"Arf!"

"Urgh. This is one of the reasons why I like cats better."

† † † † †


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I own none of these characters.

**/The Six-year-old Promise/**

**PART 2**

Kanda woke up with a hoarse throat and an aching back and neck. His eyes darted at the unfamiliarity of the place and he almost bit his lips when he finally realized where he was – he was lying in an old dumpster! He scampered on his feet, feeling revolted at the thought that he spent hours in this grubby place. The place was vacant except for an empty box lying not too far away from where he woke up. Kanda immediately looked for his bag and coat, slung it on his shoulder and ran away from the place; his mind was racing while his body was freezing in cold. What was he doing there? He remembered taking a detour after school... he remembered the snow suddenly pouring... and yet he couldn't remember anything other than that.

Kanda sighed as he hurried his steps. He couldn't wait to get into the tub. He really needed a thorough bath.

† † † † †

"Welcome home, Yuu-chan." It was his father. Kanda just nodded at him before walking to his room. "There's a hot soup in the kitchen." He heard the old man said before he closed the door. "I'll eat later, Dad!" Kanda shouted. He looked himself in the mirror and remembered the filth in the old dumpster and shivered. He still didn't have any clue as to why he was sleeping there. Shaking his head in distress and annoyance, Kanda immediately took off his clothes and stepped inside his small bathroom as he waited for the water in the tub to get hot.

He sighed in comfort as the hot water swallowed his whole body. He moved his neck left and right, feeling the stiffness of his every move. He massaged his shoulder, his arms, and straightened his back as he washed his hair with shampoo. It felt great. He could feel the grub on his body being washed away by the clean water as his mind slowly drifted away. He tried so hard to remember the bits and pieces of what happened that afternoon. He closed his eyes.

_There was a man. _

_And a dog. _

Kanda opened his eyes and stared at the steam on the ceiling of the bathroom.

A dog. He could remember something about a dog. He remembered seeing it though he wasn't really sure if he was really awake then or just dreaming. And the man... he didn't remember much about the man. Maybe it was just a random person he met in the shopping district. He did go there after school, bought bread that he ate while he was walking home. Kanda splashed his face with warm water and groaned. Why couldn't he remember anything? And he thought it was weird enough that he found himself unconscious in some random dumpster...

† † † † †

"Just like it says, factoring by grouping means that you will group terms with common factors before factoring. This is done by grouping a pair of terms. Then, factor each pair of two terms..."

Kanda wasn't listening.

He was staring outside the window; his eyes were glazed with immeasurable boredom. He saw his classmates taking down notes, listening intently to the teacher speaking in front but he couldn't focus.

There was something that was missing... and he could feel it.

Something of great importance.

He closed his eyes and let the cold wind play on his strands.

It was already two days ago since that incident in the dumpster and he still couldn't remember anything.

There were snippets... but they weren't clear enough. Last night, he remembered being wobbly that afternoon and someone rushed beside him, helping him. He couldn't even know if it was a woman or a man, a kid, whatever... but he remembered feeling warm to the voice – as if it was lulling him to sleep. _Don't worry, you'll be alright..._ But that was it. He couldn't remember what happened next or who was it that helped him be back on his feet.

And even now, he didn't know why it was so important that he remembered what happened back then. It was so weird.

His half-opened eyes suddenly found a running white dog in front of their school gate. It was being chased by a weird, pale man wearing nothing but a thin shirt and a denim pants. Kanda raised an eyebrow. The snow was so thick outside and wearing thin clothing like was a direct suicide. _He must have been an idiot_, Kanda thought. The dog, though seemingly running away from the man, stopped when the man chasing him, fell flat on his face.

Kanda winced. He thought he almost heard the man groan.

The man's body was now half-covered in snow.

He saw the dog ran back to the fallen idiot and started licking his face.

A small smile lit on Kanda's face.

The weird man suddenly glomped the unknowing dog and embraced it – well, _squished_ was more like it.

"KANDA-KUN!"

Kanda lazily stared at the owner of the voice.

"It seems like you aren't listening again, Kanda-kun?" It was their big-breasted teacher. Kanda could tell that she didn't really like him as a student probably because of that incident at the start of the school year where he pointed out a wrong formula that she used in one of her discussions. Well, the feeling was mutual. He didn't stupid people like her, too.

"I'm listening," Kanda icily said.

The teacher scoffed. An opportunity to shame the most brilliant but pompous kid in the block was shining on her eyes.

_Listening... my ass!_

"Well," she started. "If you're saying true... then who was the famous mathematician considered as a major player in the development of modern mathematics?"

She smirked; her blood was pumping excitedly when Kanda remained silent for a few seconds.

_Hah! Serves you right, you uncouth child!_

She was about to say something when the raven haired kid gently spoke, his eyes were being hidden by his locks.

"It's Fibonacci," Kanda smoothly answered like he knew it all along. The teacher gritted her teeth. Little did she know that Kanda wasn't even done with his explanation. The terror that was Kanda Yuu wasn't even done with his little mischief.

"Blgollo, also known as Leonardo Fibonacci, is perhaps one of the middle ages greatest mathematicians." Kanda began to smile to widely and the whole classroom felt the coldness that was sipping through his mouth. "Living from 1170 to 1250, he is best known for introducing the infamous Fibonacci Series to the western world. Although known to Indian mathematicians since approximately 200 BC, it was, nonetheless, a truly insightful sequence, appearing in biological systems frequently. In addition, from this, Fibonacci also contributed greatly to the introduction of the Arabic numbering system. Something he is often forgotten for."

The big-breasted teacher was blown to pieces when Kanda titled his head and asked, "Am I right, Teacher?"

Kanda knew that she was discussing about factoring a while ago and that Fibonacci had nothing do to with their topic. The question was obviously a trap to humiliate a kind-hearted kid like him and he just shoved it down her sorry ass for answering it correctly.

Trembling with humiliation and anger, the defeated lecturer indignantly turned her back to the little devil and continued her discussion like nothing happened.

_That's right_, Kanda scoffed as he turned his head back outside the window again. _Leave me alone. _The man was still there outside the opened gate together with the adorable dog.

Kanda blinked as he studied the stranger with curious eyes. He wondered how he could take the blizzard outside with only those thin clothing donned on him. _And he doesn't even have a jacket. _Glancing on the man's feet, Kanda shook his head. The man wasn't even wearing a boots! It was just those strappy sandals you wear in the middle of summer.

He looked for any sign of frostbite on the man's pale skin but Kanda was just too far away to actually see it.

The dog, which was licking the man a while ago, was now, again, running away from his 'master'. Kanda watched as the man tried to stand with so much difficultly and ran towards his escaping pet.

Kanda's eyes soften as a gentle smile found its way to his face.

† † † † †

That afternoon, he decided to go home early and take a bath again. His body, for some unknown reason, was still feeling sluggishly tired even after a whole night rest last night. It was weird, given his high tolerance for fatigue. He was a game addict and being devoted almost 24/7 to playing nonstop RPGs and whatnots gave him a sky-scraping tolerance for staying late at night. But why was he still felt so tired after sleeping early yesterday? Kanda scrubbed his neck as he closed his eyes. It probably had to do with his little stunt last week. Her parents were out of the town for the whole week and well, he was tempted, you know. Damn... playing nonstop for straight two days was now, he believed, taking its toll in his body.

A twinge suddenly reverberated on his body when he hit something at the back of his neck while absentmindedly scrubbing. His fingers found their way on the aching skin, as he tried to determine what was causing the mild pain. He felt two small bumps on his neck and sighed._ Maybe it was an insect bite or something,_ he thought. He had to apply some ointment on it later after he finished his bath.

† † † † †

Kanda was wrapping his almost shoulder length hair in front of the bathroom's mirror when he finally saw it. Two, small punctured wound was adorning his neck. They were almost closed at the back of his ears and they were very red. He immediately felt it with his fingers and immediately felt the bumps on it like what he first felt when he touched it minutes ago. Kanda's fingers began to shake a little as he tried to reason out the iffy thing that was happening to him at the moment. He swallowed as he looked at the punctured wounds again. These didn't look like insect bites at all. An insect bite weren't this prominent... weren't this big.

Kanda didn't want to admit it but they almost looked like they were made by some huge animal, a size of a grown human, with two, dangerously pointed pangs.

He looked at his reflection on the mirror and he almost hated himself for showing these kinds of emotion –something he was sure had never felt before:

Terror and fright.

† † † † †

**A/N:** I'm so sorry for the very late update... I don't know what happened to me, but I was kind of sluggish these past few weeks (again) and I stopped writing anything – or I _couldn't_ write anything, to be exact. I just watched anime like One Piece, Attack on Titans, UtaPri, and Karneval and read my favorite mangas. Maybe it was fatigue or... whatever. But, hey, now I am freaking back again and I would like to thank those who read the last chapters and reviewed. For those who were kind of confused by the dates and the timeline of this story, don't worry, my lovelies... :) It was intentional! (coughing so hard for half-lying)

**To Ami:** A-anoo... I already changed the year mistake. So, basically, Allen and Kanda first met in December 1991. There was a seven-year gap from the current story, which was September 1998, right? Well, let's just say that the back-story between Allen and Kanda really happened in year 1992 where Allen left, quite obviously, in September-October of the same year. Why am I telling this? Because I am so bad with dates, as you probably know by now, that I tend to forget where I left off. So, this was also kind of a reminder for me. :) So, there. Sorry for the confusion.

**To my lovely guest: **Hey, no worries. I actually love it when my readers ask these kinds of questions. I lovingly accept them all with open arms! It only means that the story was interesting enough to work yourself up and think. It means you are not just reading. You are reading and at the same time, absorbing the story.

And yey! I am commending you for noticing that detail. Anyway, you are, indeed, right when you said that Allen, based on the date on the first chapter, should be more than 3000 years old by now. But that was intentional. You will know more about it as the story progresses. :)


End file.
